


Dear Prompto

by TheEmcee



Series: One Final Favor [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Cor Leonis, Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha Nyx Ulric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Ignis Scientia, Complete, Cor Leonis is Prompto Argentum's Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Men Crying, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Prompto Argentum, Omega Verse, One Shot, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Parent Cor Leonis, Protective Cor Leonis, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: Umbra returns with the book for Noctis and a letter for Prompto.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Nyx Ulric
Series: One Final Favor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745791
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Dear Prompto

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the fandom. 
> 
> A/N: This is the sequel to One Final Favor. Just a reminder: this is set in Omega Verse. Feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below and enjoy!

~...~ 

Dear Prompto

~...~

His hands trembled as he held the paper. Dread began to fill his stomach and churn like a raging storm at sea. He turned a sickly pale as his eyes read and then re-read the article. The few pictures that accompanied it didn't do justice to the carnage and devastation that had befallen Insomnia. He didn't know how he knew that; he just did.

Unable to read it again, Prompto force himself to look away and handed Gladio the paper when he reached for it. He was glad to have it out of his hands, though the fear didn't subside. It just grew heavier as Gladio read the article out loud.

Ignis appeared composed and calm, but his green eyes were dark and mixed with emotion. Gladio's voice was somber and his hands gripped the paper a little too tightly. If he wasn't careful, he'd tear it. And Noctis...

Well, his best friend looked far worse than Prompto felt. Noctis, who was already a bit pale, seemed translucent as the words sank in. His hands, balled into tight fists, were trembling. It appeared that he was about to vomit at any given moment. Prompto's heart ached even more.

There was zero mention of Nyx or the Kingsglaive; they never were mentioned, so that wasn't unusual. But Prompto knew that his mate was dead; it was this unshakable feeling that had begun to pool in his stomach when he first read the article. However, he had made off lightly compared to Noctis. The prince had lost everything: his father, Luna as far as they knew, his home, his country, everything. What right did Prompto have to attend to his own grief when his best friend had lost so much more.

"Perhaps Lady Lunafreya managed to make it out of the city alive," Ignis broke the tense silence.

"Yeah..." Noctis agreed, though he didn't sound at all convinced.

Silence descended upon them once again. The tension was ridiculously thick and Prompto felt as though he were choking. Sorrow, deep rooted and rapidly growing, threatened to spill over at a moment's notice, but he forced it back down. Now was not the time. Noctis lost so much, much more than the three of them combined. Right now, he, they, needed to focus on Noct and on getting the Crystal back somehow.

"There is some good news," Ignis said, his voice resonating thunderously in the silent room.

"What that would be?" Gladio asked.

"Everyone believes Noctis is dead. That will prove to be useful in the future, no doubt," Ignis answered.

"Yeah, well, right now we need to get a move on," Gladio said. 

Just then, Noctis' phone rang. Brow furrowed, he answered it.

"Hello?" Noct said, his voice sounding strained and thick with unspoken emotions. There was a pause as the caller replied, and then Noct's eyes widened.

"Cor?"

~...~

Find the Royal Arms, retrieve the stolen Crystal, and reclaim the throne. That was the mission Cor had bestowed upon Noctis. Upon them all, really. Before they parted ways, Cor pulled Promtpo aside, his harm hand firm, but comforting in his shoulder.

Cor had been the one to adopt Prompto when he arrived in the country. He was a strict parent, but fair and supportive and overprotective. Extremely overprotective. Before Nyx and Prompto began courting, Nyx came to their house and asked Cor for his permission first, a gesture that satisfied the older alpha enough to give them his approval. After Nyx took a polygraph test of course. Aside from the Glaive and King Regis (probably), Cor was the only one who knew that Nyx and Prompto were bonded. 

Prompto didn't want to tell his friends about it yet because they were just as overprotective, if not more so, than Cor. Every time Nyx came around and so much as smiled at him, one of the others came running over, leveling the Glaive with an icy glare. And that was before their courting. That hadn't entered Nyx though; he was just as stubborn as any of them.

Aside from not wanting his friends to freak out, neither Prompto nor Nyx were sure how their relationship would go over. As far as anyone knew, apart from himsrlf, Nyx, and Cor, Prompto was a genuine citizen of Lucis, and not a foreign outsider like Nyx. People didn't take kindly to foreigners. It was better to be safe than sorry anyways.

"How are you holding up?" Cor asked him, his hands on both of Prompto's boney shoulders.

"I'm doing fine," he responded instantly with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. And Cor noticed that.

"Don't lie to me," he said sternly. Then his face softened and he looked genuinely worried. "Nyx didn't make it." Prompto released a wavering sigh and nodded, casting his gaze to the ground. 

"I already know," he said, his voice quiet and small.

"How...?" Cor asked.

"Just a feeling that I had," Prompto replied and he rubbed at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. That's where Nyx had bitten him, claimed him as his mate. It stung.

"You haven't told the others, have you?" Cor said. Prompto shook his head. 

"No. It's never a good time and they're all dealing with losses worse than mine. Noct especially. They don't need my grief added on top of that," Prompto told him.

"Prompto..." Cor began, but he was cut off by the blonde.

"Dad, please," he said. Begged, practically. "Let me do this my way." 

Cor studied him for a minute, his icy blue eyes boring ruthlessly into Prompto's. His lips were pressed in a thin line. He didn't like the way Prompto was handling things, that much was obvious, but he relented in the end. That usually happened when Prompto called him dad.

"Very well. But if you need me," Cor said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. He handed it to Prompto and continued with, "call me. I mean it. You're my son, and I love you."

Prompto bit his lip to keep it from trembling. If he started to cry now, he wouldn't stop. But the urge was strong; it always was whenever Cor called him son and affirmed his love for him. It was a welcome reminder that there was someone who cared for him, even though they knew about his past. There used to be two people like that, but Nyx was dead.

"I will. I swear," Prompto told him, taking the paper and shoving it in a pocket.

"Good. Take care of yourself," Cor said before pulling Prompto into a bear hug. 

The omega clung to him fiercely, wanting to soak up the safety he felt in those arms. Cor had always made him feel safe and secure. But Prompto couldn't keep him there forever and he reluctantly let go.

"I love you too, Dad," Prompto told him, and for a brief second it looked as though Cor's eyes shone with tears. But he blinked and they were back to normal.

"Message me every once in a while so that I know you're alive," Cor ordered him. Prompto gave him a small smile.

"Can do, sir," was his replied. 

And with that, they turned and started walking back to the others.

~...~

"Hey, it's Umbra," Noctis said. 

He knelt down, gave the dog a sad smile and a scratch behind the ears before he took the book out of his jaw. Noctis opened it and turned through the pages. There was a gasp.

"Luna's alive!" he exclaimed, relief washing over him. He hummed in confusion as he removed an envelope from the book. "Prompto, it has your name on it."

"What?" Prompto said before he rushed over and carefully took the envelope from his best friend's hand.

His name was indeed written as plain as day on the front. It was Nyx's hand writing. A lump formed in his throat and he was acutely aware that the others were watching him.

"Who is it from?" Gladio asked.

"Judging by your reaction, you weren't expecting this letter," Ignis said.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Noctis added. Prompto swallowed thickly and he held the letter to his chest.

"Guys, do you mind if I step away for a minute or two?" he asked, hoping his desperation wasn't as obvious to them as it was to his own ears.

"Sure thing," Noctis replied immediately, though he looked confused and even a bit worried.

"Take all the time you need," Ignis told him.

"We'll wait right here for you," Gladio reassured him. 

With a quick smile of gratitude and a nod, Prompto walked away from them, not running but keeping his pace fast. When he stepped behind some bushes that provided enough privacy, he looked at the letter again. It still retained Nyx's scent, but just barely. Oh, how his heart ached at all of the memories his mate's mere scent brought to mind. Now wasn't the time for them, though. There was a letter he needed to read. He hesitated though. Did he really want to read this letter? Was it going to tell him something that he didn't already know? Did he really want to tarnish the last thing Nyx would ever give him by opening it?

Or worse. Could there be news that he survived despite what Cor and his own gut told him? Prompto shook his head and quickly squelched the hope that almost begun to form. If he allowed himself to hope, even for a second, he would be devastated if it turned out to be for nought. 

Nyx was dead. 

Taking a deep breath, Prompto opened the envelope and pulled the letter out. Unfolding it, he began to read:

'Dear Prompto,

If you've received this letter, then I'm dead. I'm sorry you have to find out like this, but at least you heard it from me. Don't be sad forever, angel. I died protecting what mattered most: your future. I wouldn't have it any other way. 

I know you're in pain and likely hiding it from your friends. Do what you think is best, but don't mourn me forever. Don't give up that future I fought so hard for. And I'm not really gone. Whenever you rush into battle or protect someone, I'll be there with you in spirit.

I love you with everything I have, Prompto.

Nyx Ulric'

Prompto closed his eyes and clutched the letter tightly to his chest. He could practically hear Nyx's voice as he read each word. It brought a sad smile to his face and he opened his eyes and read the letter a second time. And then a third. It wasn't until a tear drop fell onto the paper that Prompto realized he was crying. 

With a heart-wrenching sob Prompto crumbled to the ground. He curled in on himself as tears gushed from his eyes, clouding his vision. His hands clenched his hair and pulled and tugged as hard as he could, causing pain to flare with every harsh yank. The letter had fallen to the ground, somehow out of reach of Prompto's quivering body. Loud heaves and sobs tumbled from his mouth and he couldn't stop any of them. The dam had broken and all of the grief that he had kept carefully bottled up over the past few days surged forward unhindered, unstoppable. 

Eventually, the tears subsided, though Prompto wasn't sure how long he had been curled up crying. The heaving was still strong, so strong in fact that he threw up on himself, but he didn't care about that. The tears came back in full force. He was a mess and he knew it; he must have made quite a sight, curled up on the ground, covered in vomit and howling like a wounded animal. 

So wrapped up in his sorrow was he that Prompto didn't even hear footsteps approaching, nor did he hear gasps or voices asking him if he was okay. He did, however, jolt suddenly when a pair of arms wrapped around him, securing him in a tight embrace. The black hair and unique scent told Prompto it was Noctis holding him, completely unperturbed by the vomit now smearing his own clothes. Unable to stop himself, Prompto clung to Noctis and cried into his chest.

Noctis buried his face in Prompto's hair and began to cry himself. He hadn't had the chance to release his own sadness; as the prince, or king he supposed, he had to be strong at all times. But when he saw how broken hearted Prompto was, curled up in the fetal position and bawling his eyes out, something snapped inside of Noctis. They were all hurting and yes, they had a job to do, but for just this moment they needed to let everything go.

And apparently, Ignis and Gladio felt the same. Ignis curled himself around Prompto's back, burying his face in the omega's neck. The only indication that he was crying was the quivering of his shoulders. Gladio tucked himself behind Noctis and wrapped everyone up in a bear hug. Not even he was exempt from their combined grief. After all, he had lost his father when Insomnia fell.

They stayed huddled in a pile for quite some time. It was only when the sum began to set that they pulled apart from each other. Noctis rubbed his red eyes and laughed softly, much like he often did when they were kids.

"I think we could all use a hot shower," he said, giving Prompto a small smile. Prompto hiccupped a laugh and nodded. His voice was too raw and sore from him to speak.

"Well, we have the gil. Might as well find a motel and settling in for the night," Ignis added as he cleaned his glasses.

"Then let's get back to the Regalia and make tracks," Gladio said as he stood up. He offered Prompto a hand, who took it and managed to stand up on wobbly legs. Noctis stood up and slung an arm around Prompto's shoulders.

"Man, I'm beat," Noctis yawned. 

"Don't fall asleep on our sunshine, Prince Charmless," Gladio teased, though his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. The attempt to lighten the mood was appreciated though.

"I won't, I wont," Noctis waved him off. They started walking to the Regalia.

Prompto still wasn't one hundred percent. He wouldn't be for a while. While he managed to release most of his sadness, he still had some left and would for some time yet. But he did feel somewhat better, secure in a way. Nyx may have passed away, but the rest of his pack was still alive, and they were with him. They had surrounded him with warmth and acceptance and grieved along with him. That was enough for now.

"Oh, Prompto," Ignis said. Prompto looked over at him. The advisor held out Nyx's letter to him. "You dropped this."

"Thanks," Prompto croaked out as he took the letter and tucked it safely in one of his pockets.

Thankfully, none of his friends asked about it. Prompto would tell them one day, but not now, not so soon. Now, all he wanted was a shower and a comfy bed to collapse on.

When they made it to the Regalia he practically melted into his seat. Darkness was encroaching upon them as Ignis began to drive to the closest motel. There was the occasional comment or small conversation made but Prompto paid them no attention and drowned them out. Exhaustion was quickly taking him over and what little energy he had left vanished.

He fell asleep before they even made it to the motel.


End file.
